


Liv will always be the leader of a movement

by Avidiece



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: i was SUPER disapointed with this season, im not sure what else to tag this as, liv isn't useless!! i will not let you forget that!! she is great!!, s5e11 fix it, so here's a 'liv lead a revolution she wouldn't be sobbing down a phone at this' fic, there's some minor swearing but its only in one line and i wasn't sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidiece/pseuds/Avidiece
Summary: And then everything came crashing down on her.Her concern for him subsides immediately and something else rises up. Part of it is fear, sure. She’ll probably loose the underground. It’s clearly not safe anymore.But that too is overruled soon enough. She gets more direct.“Where are they?” Graham is a sniffly mess…“I don’t know. Vegas, I think?” Oh. Oh dear.A switch flickers on in her mind. She doesn’t hear the rest of what he says. She has to fix this.When she reaches for her phone to call her father, she’s no longer Liv. This is Renegade.---In which Liv knows she has to do something real to fix this, can deal with basically anything they throw at her.





	Liv will always be the leader of a movement

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't feeling this season finale and past few episodes, it felt like everything I was worried about it being and still didn't address like any of the big questions I had. And so this was spawned. I kept just expecting Liv to jump into action, like she did as Renegade, but ya bitch was sorely disappointed.

It’s hard for Liv to stay herself nowadays. Not many zombies have to eat actual brains anymore, and they don’t get how she can be so different every week, and, she supposes, they never will. It’s become so hard for her to resist the instincts of the brains she’s on, she gave up trying a while ago when it started helping more and more with cases. That’s what counts. Helping people. No matter what.

So now she just lets herself get lost in the brains. Ravi always says she’s nicer when the more recently she’s had a brain and sometimes she thinks maybe her real self is mean. Liv really doesn’t know enough about herself anymore to disagree with him.

She just floats from brain to brain, maintaining the underground and the house (most of it is run by the tutors and the coyotes), helping at the morgue (she never passed her boards), or helping Clive on a case (Clive thinks she’s more trouble than she’s worth).

But here? At the house? This is by far the place she feels most content. She can’t ignore the warmth in her heart when she see’s Ravi with the Freylich kids. Or the worry when she finds out Ravi and Major pulled off a heist. Without telling her. Didn’t she used to be the one people went to for this?

And then she had to tell Graham about Steven. She wasn’t meant to know, and she knows he wasn’t ready to come out to her, so she tries to overrule her dumb brain and be kind for him. It was going to hurt him, and objectively she knew he was just going to lie to her face. He was almost definitely still in the closet. If she let her mind wander she could almost think of herself as a big sister again.

And then everything came crashing down on her.

Her concern for him subsides immediately and something else rises up. Part of it is fear, sure. She’ll probably lose the underground. It’s clearly not safe anymore.

But that too is overruled soon enough. She gets more direct.

“Where are they?” Graham is a sniffly mess…

“I don’t know. Vegas, I think?” Oh. Oh dear.

A switch flickers on in her mind. She doesn’t hear the rest of what he says. She _has_ to fix this.

When she reaches for her phone to call her father, she’s no longer Liv. This is Renegade.

She stands up with the phone to her ear and signals Major to join her in the office. He follows her with a confused look on his face, and after a concerned glance at Graham he closes the door behind him. Her father picks up the phone as she’s rummaging through the drawers for a notepad and pen.

“Liv? What’s going-“ At the same time, her father says “Hello Liv.”

Liv shushes Major harshly with her hand, writing in the notebook as she puts the phone on speaker and answers her father.

“Martin? I just had an alarming conversation with one of my coyotes and I think you might owe me an explanation.”

“It’s my hope, one day we can talk this over under different circumstances, and I can explain-“ As he talks, Liv passes him the notebook which reads _‘latest coyote was from zombie extremist group. pos mass infection in Texas?’_.

“Don’t. What’s your agent doing in Vegas?”

Major’s hands pull down his face and he collapses into the sofa. He sits up sharply and grabs in the notebook. His eyebrows knit together as he writes _‘When? How many?’_. Liv shakes her head in a way she hopes conveys ‘not got a clue’, then holds up four fingers.

“We’re bringing the enemy! The National Electronics Convention- the perfect opportunity for Riley and her team to take over a brothel, they’ll infect convention go-ers, and then take it back all around the world. They can’t deny us if they can’t control us. A new era will begin.”

As he speaks Liv takes the notebook back and writes _‘text someone from FG to reach out to gov ASAP’_. Major nods and writes back _‘He’s loose-lipped. Keep at him.’ _Liv shoots him back a flat look and grabs the notebook back from him, which he grabs back. Major writes _‘Push for more details.’ _and then starts texting on his phone

“Martin, this isn’t just messed up, it’s impossible.” In return, Liv shoots him the bird with the hand she was writing with. Majors hand is on her knuckles before she even realises that the table is starting to crack beneath her hand.

“They think we’re monsters, they’ll never change unless we _make_ them.”

“And how is getting a bunch of electricians shot at an airport going to do that?” Liv writes _‘any word from anyone at FG?’_. Major shakes his head and resumes typing.

“Sir, the senator is calling again,” says a _way_ over the top French accent in the background, “he says if we want the airport infrared down, we need to let him know, now. It’s almost five his time.”

Major has stopped typing, and started panicking. _Damn it._ She writes _‘senator. airports. five?- Washington DC? French FG guy?’_

“In a moment, Enzo.” Is her father in charge here?

Major doesn’t acknowledge her waving the notepad in the front of his face so she whacks his arm. It’s enough to snap him out of it. He nods repeatedly and then goes back to typing.

His phone goes off loudly.

“Liv? Is someone with you?” Her father is sounding panicked.

“No no, it’s just Peyton worrying about movie night. Being friends with her is worth far more than the hard conversations we had to have to get here. It was worth it. You’re just not willing to try.” Major takes the notebook back.

“Liv look, you’re a good person, you suffer when others do. It’s not like I enjoy this, but I know what’s necessary” The Liv who is glaring at her phone with distaste is not a kind Liv. Her eyes are hard and she looks coolly calm. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Liv. Zombiekind is just… Well it matters a hell of a lot more than some movie night. Stay safe.” He hangs up. Major stops writing.

“Okay, _fuck_ shit shit shit alright.” Major is too angry to deal with this…

“Major! Snap out of this! What was that text?”

“Uh, it was Collins. She said she didn’t understand what I was saying.”

“Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?” He passes it to her anyway.

“You really should change your password…” Liv humms as she gets up Collins’s contact up and calls it. Collins picks up on the first ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I've posted a fic I've written so it's absolutely fine to write feedback in the comments.  
I'm also not super happy with where this ended- I have another 300 words or so that I might work on into a second chapter, but I'm not entirely sure how to end this.  
Anyways!! Have a good day :D


End file.
